


Welcome Wagon

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reverb has a job for Killer Frost and Deathstorm... Missing scene from 2x13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Wagon

**Author's Note:**

> REVERB HAS TAKEN OVER MY LIFE!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!! SUCH an incredible character! I have a MILLION fic ideas involving him, but this is just the first of (hopefully) many! It's very short, but it NEEDED to be written!
> 
> Things to note:  
> -Used Rathaway Industries because HARTLEY'S COMING BACK IN EPISODE 2x17!!!!! XD  
> -I know Killer Frost hates the name Caitlin, but I doubt Ronnie calls her "Killer Frost", so I just came up with something very random! :P  
> -Okay, so Reverb kind of sounds EXACTLY like Lenny...but, granted, I only had ONE SCENE to use as reference! Just try to hear his lines in Carlos' voice!

Ronnie sauntered into Rathaway Industries, the abandoned office building they’d been using as a hideout for the last two years, making his way toward Reverb’s desk. Three minutes ago, he contacted him, asking him to come meet him. Caity was out on a job, but disobeying Reverb was never an option.

“You wanted to see me?” Ronnie asked as he approached the desk.

“Yes, I did,” Cisco said, taking off his goggles. “It seems as if we have two new breachers.”

“Where are they?” Ronnie asked, ready for action.

“One of them is at S.T.A.R. Labs under the protection of our good friend, Dr. Harrison Wells,” Cisco said.

“Wells is working with a breacher?” Ronnie interrupted. “That’s new.”

“And none of your concern,” Cisco responded. “He’s mine. I don’t want you or your girlfriend going anywhere near there or him.”

“And the other?” Ronnie asked.

“Currently at Jitterbugs…disguised as his counterpart from this Earth,” Cisco said. 

“What are his powers?” Ronnie asked.

“I’ll leave that for the two of you to find out,” Cisco answered, “but he’s considered a hero on his Earth…and you know how Zoom feels about heroes.”

“They die,” Ronnie recited.

“Exactly,” Cisco said. “Bring me his head on a silver platter.”

“Whatever you say, boss,” Ronnie remarked.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Cisco replied.

Ronnie walked out of the building to go find his partner. Cisco slipped his goggles back on.

“I look forward to finally meeting you, Francisco,” Cisco stated as he watched his counterpart tinker with his own goggles.


End file.
